Through the Years: A Niley Story
by Niley4everx0x3
Summary: this is my first niley story. it starts out in 8th grade then you know goes "through the years" and it might be short..sorry! Niley


**a/n: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! (yeah its probably boring but its just the first chapter!)**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot!**

**Though the Years: A Niley Story**

** Chapter 1: Paranoid  
Miley's POV **

* * *

"**Miley Ray!" my mother shrieked "you are going to be late for your first day of school!" my mom was overreacting! It's not like it's a new school or anything! I know all these people. **

"**MILEY!" she yelled again**

"**I'm coming!" I slammed my drawer shut and raced down the stairs.**

"**Do you have everything?" my mother was way too paranoid.**

"**Yes mom!" I pulled out a carton of orange juice and took a big gulp.**

"**Are you sure?? Do you enough pencils enough paper, enough…"**

"**YES MOM!" I interrupted her. oh my gosh! How paranoid can she get? But secretly so was I! I'm always nervous the first day of school because we go down the shore the hole summer the weekend after school ends and maybe come back up to the house for like a week and I cant hang out with any one because we're unpacking. But its stupid! We unpack just to repack everything because we go on some fancy shmancy vacation the next week! I'm nervous because I'm afraid of how my friends have changed! But this was different, I was almost feeling scared. Maybe because this year I would be heading to the middle school of Water's Edge, which by the way is a terribly tiny town. We are surrounded by tiny towns; in fact our small country is made up of these tiny towns! What is sad is that Water's Edge, though probably no bigger than Central Park, is considered the biggest town in the county, so some of the other towns that can't afford a school come here so there are a lot of new faces. I hopped on my bike at the LAX apartments which are close to the schools. I used to walk to school but Water's Edge Middle School was a little bit farther so I rode my bike. **

**

* * *

**

I arrived at school hoping to spot a familiar face. No luck. It was just a bunch of different faces I have never seen before. So it's another year at W.E.M.S. and thankfully my final year. Next year I will be off to W.E.H.S (the high school) and all the other kids that go there say it's so much fun.

"**OH MY GAWD! HEY MILEY!" I heard someone scream behind me. I turned to see Ashley and Emily some running up from behind me. **

"**OMG HEY!" I gave them both a hug. Then we started to babble about the school year and the different classes. Before we knew it the warning bell ring.**

"**Oh crap!" I muttered as I ran off to class. I was looking down and not paying attention to where I was going letting all my attention focus on my feet. **_**Left. Right. Left. Right.**_** Making sure I don't trip over my own two feet.**

_**CRASH!**_

**My books went flying every which way and my head felt like I just slammed into a brick wall. **

"**I am so sorry" I mumbled not wanting to look up. I finally looked up to see a curly haired boy wearing aviators, a leather jacket, dark wash skinnies, a white tee and red converse. He took off his classes slowly revealing his warm chocolate eyes. I felt like I dove into the chocolate river and Wonka's chocolate factory. He stared at me for a little bit.**

"**Yeah well, it better not happen again" he hissed at me. **_**REOW!!!**_**I wanted to slap him across the face but, I had no clue who he was! We walked into the class room just as the bell rang and my cheeks were burning. I was about to sit in the front desk but he slipped into the seat forcing me to look around for another one. I found a seat. GREAT! Next to selena. **_**GREAT**_**. I thought to myself sarcastically. Selena Gomez. MY mortal enemy. Though it wasn't always that way. We used to be best friends. But one day in 5****th**** grade she walked into the class room wearing make-up and she looked way too mature. She completely ignored me but I kept trying to win back her friendship. I figured out in the middle of 7****th**** that it was stupid, if she didn't want to be friends then, WHATEVER! I still wish I knew where it went wrong. We were so close since forever. I still wear the friendship bracelets we had. I doubt she still wears it. I looked at her. Her make-up was a lot darker this year.**

"**Hi," I said meekly showing a small smile. She turned to me and rolled her eyes.**

"**Listen up class," my teacher said like she was bored already, "I am , but you can call me Mrs.B" she walked to the board and wrote her name. "And these are you seats for the year."**

_**WHAT!**_**I screamed in my head. I looked over at selena then at the boy who was a desk ahead.**

**This is going to be a fun school year.**

**a/n: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! =D and uhhh yeah this is my first story so it probably sucks! but hey this is the first chapter i promise its going to get better! THANKS AGAIN! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
